Virtual display devices have more and more applications. Generally, during interactions, gestures may be used to control displayed objects or menus. Thus, an accuracy of gesture is relatively important in virtual display.
Currently, in conventional augmented reality devices, tedious gesture detections are used to perform precision calibration. The detection process is relatively inconvenient, has a relatively poor use experience, and has a relatively low calibration accuracy.